Everything Dies 2
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: An immortal Buffy and Angelus take a walk after The End of Days has passed.


**Title:** Everything Dies

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** After writing the first part, I got the idea of doing another one with Angelus (instead of Angel) and Buffy.

**Disclaimer:** They were mine, Angelus and Buffy would have had a more physical relationship in season 2, if you know what I mean.

They were walking together, looking at all the remains of the human world. Now a days if they could find anything with even a sliver of life left in it, they were lucky. Buffy sighed as she plucked off a withering rose petal.

"It's dying." she said flatly, gesturing to the rose bush.

"Everything dies, Buff."

"Except you and me."

"We die, we just don't stay that way for long."

"I never thought I would live long enough to see this. I always thought I would be dead, truly dead long before this happened."

"I only hoped to see this day, and I hoped to have you with me." Buffy didn't reply to this. Instead she let the quiet of the almost completely dead world around them blanket over them for a little while as they continued walking.

"It's funny, the First thought it killed me or at least seriously wounded me in battle but in some fucked up 'let's screw with Buffy even more' twist of fate it only made me stronger, immortal. I mean it's not funny haha, just bitterly funny."

"An immortal Slayer, MY immortal Slayer. If those bastards of a Council was still around there would be a whole lot of glasses being cleaned."

"I'm glad I'm not alone, that you're here. I don't think I could stand living forever by myself. I would lose my mind."

"You would be fine. You're a survivor, it's who you are."

"I wouldn't want to survive alone. I lived a lot of my mortal Slayer life issolated, alone in one way or another. Always sacrificing little pieces of myself, and sometimes whole chunks of my heart and soul, and it never seemed like it was enough for those around me. I don't want to be isolated or sacrificing anymore, I just want to live in the moment, with you.

"I'm here Buff. Forever."

"That's the whole point." The silence of the world washed over them again as they continued walking the empty streets. "Do you think this was destiny? Me becoming immortal, only to set Angel free again? Us?"

"Destiny or fate, it doesn't matter. All that matters is you are mine. Forever Buff. I'll never let you go, you belong to me. Nothing, not time, space, or souls can change that." Buffy knew she had always belonged to Angel, and in extent to Angelus. She had the mark, his mark, on her neck to prove it.

"So if I could die, you wouldn't let me?"

"I would turn you."

"Are you gonna try?"

"Maybe, one day."

"Would he stay with me?" Angelus growled.

He didn't like talking about the soul but there were times when she needed to. She was the most amazing combination of contridictions. There were times when all she wanted, all she craved was for him to fuck her hard and fast until it hurt to come. She would claw at his back, begging him to hurt her, to satisfy the darkness inside of her. And then there were times when she needed the gentleness of the soul. It made him sick but he did it because she was his and even though he would never admit it to her, never say it out loud, he was hers.

"Yes. He fucken loved you Buff, no matter what I've said in the past he did love you to the very end, and that's why I hated you. He would have stayed with you for as long as you wanted him." Angelus spat the words out as though they caused him physical pain.

"I love him." Buffy knew he hated talking about Angel and he hated being reminded of their love. "I love you too."

Angelus looked down at her in surprise. In the 100 years since the world ended, she had never said those words to him. They simultaniously repelled him and drew him in, and he hated it. With a growl, he took her against the nearest wall, hard and fast, over and over again until she passed out in his arms. He watched the dying rose petals fall from her hand and whispered to her unconcious form,

"I love you too Buff."

Yes, everything died, even them. And who knows, maybe one day they might stay dead or he might just be able to turn her but for now, he would live and he would live for her and with her. Forever, with her.

I've posted a companion/parrell piece with Buffy and Angel as well.


End file.
